The Task Of Love
by SupernaturalSpy
Summary: This is another Amian story, though it takes place after the clue hunt where Amy (with some help) tries to get Ian's attention. But then, Amy suddenly goes missing...
1. Chapter 1

The Annual Cahill reunion. Dan is in the air vents spying on Amy and Sinead in the kitchen. The Holts are outside playing soccer. The Starling boys are in the lab creating a toxic mixture for Ian and Natalie who have yet to arrive, while Jonah is on the couch watching Who Wants To Be A Gangster - a movie he stars in. 

Dan's POV

I listenin on my sister, Amy's, and her best friend, Sinead's, conversation while they are leaning against the marble countertops and drinking coffee. 

"Do you seriously have a crush on Ian?" Sinead asked,sounding almost condescending.

"Umm…n-no…" Amy said, blushing.

"Oh my gosh Amy! You totally do!" Sinead exclaimed excitedly.

"S-Sinead I d-don't h-have a crush on I-Ian." Amy protested.

"Fine. Whatever you say." Sinead smirked, her green eyes sparkling, as if she didn't believe Amy. "I'm gonna go see what my brothers are doing." She finished the last sip of her coffee and started to walk out of the kitchen when all of a sudden, I came crashing down on top of her.

"Dan! You dweeb! What are you doing?" Amy exclaimed.

"Using my expert ninja skills to get out of the ceiling?" I futility offered as an explanation.

"Get off me!" Sinead yelled.

"Sorry." Sinead slaps me away as I bend down to help her. "Are you ok?"

"Expert ninja skills? You fell on top of me!"

"What were you doing in the ceiling in the first place exactly?" Amy inquired, with a look that said she had guessed it all. I smile sheepishly for a moment and then run away at full speed. I could still hear the echoing laughter of Amy and Sinead. 

Natalie's POV

As I entered the Cahill mansion my first sight was of Daniel running full speed passed me and colliding into Ian sending them both to the ground. I sigh as Daniel and Ian start arguing. Beginning with Ian threatening to kill Daniel and then Daniel daring him to face his ninja skills.

"Both of you stop!" I demand loudly. "We just got here and already you're fighting with the Cahills, Ian." Ian glared at him for a moment before announcing that Daniel had the honor to bring the our things to our rooms.

"In your dreams, you spoiled British brats."

"Do it peasant, if you want to keep having dreams." I calmly take out my dart gun and aim. The boy grumbles as he picked up our bags and carried them to their destinations. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sinead's POV

Sinead entered the lab, where she knew she could find her brothers, and heard them whispering and mixing a bunch of different chemicals and almost immediately figured out what they were up to.

"I assume you have another plot to get this place in an uproar?" I ask, smiling.

Ted glanced at his brother, "We're going to poison the Cobras."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Nope." Ned replied with a confident smile. Sinead laughed as Ted did a face-palm and Ned smirked.

"Any way I can help?" Their sister asked, wanting to be part of their plan

Ned smiled deviously, "We're almost finished creating the poison, but you can help us plant it. Here's the plan…"

Hamilton's POV

I was casually wandering through the mansion when I was almost trampled by my sisters, Madison and Reagan.

"Hey guys, what's the hurry?" I inquire.

"We're going to see who can climb the rock wall the fastest." Reagan answers, "Want to join us?

"Sure." I respond determinedly, "Just know you two are going down!"

"You're on!" The twins replied simultaneously.

They were halfway to head to the gym when they heard a high-pitched shriek followed by, "DANIEL!" The Holts immediately recognized it as the voice of Natalie and ran to see what the problem was_ this_ time.

Amy's POV

The Holts walked into the living room where they saw the Kabras and the Cahills. My dweeb of a brother was holding Natalie's dart gun as she was trying desperately to get it from him however he used his ninja skills, as he called, it to dodge all her attempts. Ian was on the couch sitting calmly next to me and watching with a bored expression.

"Dan, just give it back. You know it will only end badly for you. Just like EVERY OTHER TIME!" I tell Dan in an exasperated voice.

"Yes, Daniel you should listen to your sister before someone gets hurt." Natalie glares fiercely at Dan, as if daring him to disobey her.

"No way Cobra! I'm going to win this time." Dan answered confidently, jumping onto the couch to avoid another attempt from Natalie to retrieve her dart gun.

Ian's POV

I was actually enjoying the scene though I am trying not to show it. As the two move across the room, I adjust my position to get a better view of the fight. My hand accidentally brushed up against Amy's. I consider about moving it, like I normally would, but something stops me. I give Amy's hand a friendly squeeze and then get up.

"Let me know who wins, ok?" I winked at Amy as she blushes and saunter off.

Madison's POV

After a while of struggling with Dan, Natalie changes her strategy. Instead of grabbing for the gun repeating hoping to snag it out of his hand, Natalie tackles Dan to the ground and knocks the table over on top of him, then sitting on the underside of the table to keep Dan from escaping, she demands for him to give it back.

"Haha. You're funny." Dan growls sarcastically. He was always a sore loser.

"Hand it over." She demands again. After a reluctant sigh he hands the gun to her.

"Fine, here's your stupid dart gun."

"Git." Natalie mutters as she struts away.


	3. Chapter 3

Sinead and Amy stayed up late that night talking. It was midnight and they were in Amy's room.

Amy's POV

"So, _do_ you have a crush on the Cobra?" Sinead asked with a smirking.

"W-why d-do you k-keep asking me?" I stutter and shift uncomfortably on the bed..

"Because I know you do." Sinead throws a pillow at my face.

"Well...y-you're wr-rong." I throw the pillow back at her and Sinead deftly catches it.

"It's so obvious you love him it's ridiculous." Sinead gives me a look I've come to see as saying _Don't even try hiding._

I sigh. "F-fine. I-I confess. I d-do like Ian. But I d-don't think he l-likes me."

"I knew it! Well why don't you ask him?" Sinead asked, causing me to glare at her.

"You know perfectly well why!" I exclaimed.

"I'll ask him for you. And I'll take the Holt twins with me in case he tries to kill us, ok?" Sinead suggested.

"Do I have a choice?" I inquired knowingly.

"You catch on fast." Sinead replied with a smile.

The next morning Sinead told the twins about her plan and they agreed to it. Not only was this the day they were going to ask Ian about Amy, bit The Starlings also planned to poison him and his sister.

Ian's POV

When I woke up my first sight of was of three beaming faces hanging over me.

"What do you want?" I ask Sinead, Maddison, and Reagan, groaning.

"We have a very important question for you, so get out of bed and get dressed…..and hurry." Said Sinead pulling all of my blanket off the bed with help from Maddison.

"I despise you guys, you know that?" But none the less I got up dressed.

"Know what do you want?" I demand for the second time.

"We want to know if you love Amy." Maddison stated frankly.

My heart skips a beat and I glare at them. "No. I don't….Why are you asking?"

"Because you do." Sinead goes off into a detailed scientific explanation as to why she had come to this conclusion.

"Will you shut up already?"

"Come on! I'll just go ask Ham and you know how that goes." Regan threatened. Last time we asked Hamilton if Dan had a crush on Natalie. He decided it would be fun to declare the two were soul mates. A small "chat" with Natalie and her dart-gun silenced him.

I narrow my eyes at her. "Amy set you up to this didn't she? Well if Amy wants to know she can ask me herself."

"Actually she didn't have much of a choice…" Madison answered.

I raise my eyebrow condescendingly at her and turn to Sinead. "If you ever tell Amy what I'm about to say, I'll make sure it's the last thing you ever do. I've had a crush on her ever since the incident on Everest."

At the breakfast table The Starlings made sure that Ned was sitting by Ian, and Sinead by Natalie. After a while of talking and eating and laughing, Ned gave Sinead the signal and she stabbed Natalie with a needle and injected the poison. Ned did the same to Ian and then they hurried away before the cobras could get them.

"Sinead! I'm going to kill you!" Natalie yelled just before she went unconscious. Ian had also fallen asleep.

"I'm assuming the Starlings poisoned them." Hamilton stated.

"Good job, Sherlock. What would I do without you to state the obvious." Jonah criticized sarcastically and rolls his eyes.

Sinead and Ned came back laughing.

"You realize they really are going to try to kill you when they wake up right?" Dan asked.

"Yeah, but you can use your ninja training to protect us." Sinead replied smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

Natalie's POV

I wake up, dazed in my bed. At first I didn't how I got there, but after a few seconds I oriented myself and remembered Sinead injecting me with some kind of poison. I check the clock on the nightstand and it was flashing the time: 8:30 PM. I had been out for a long time. The next thing I noticed was that I'm terribly hungry, so I head downstairs to the kitchen.

While I hunted around for food I heard Ian coming downstairs as well. Ned had knocked him out as well.

"Hey Natalie, I'm starving, do they have any real food here yet?" Ian inquired.

"Not that I've found yet." I muttered. "I think I'm going to make a salad." I grab some lettuce, tomatoes, and cucumbers.

Ian's POV

"I suppose we shall have to chop this up ourselves." I say with a look of disgust.

"Or not…" Natalie was holding a note that had been stuck on one of the higher cabinets. It read:

_We made you some chicken with mashed potatoes. I hope it's good enough for you._

_\- Amy_

Of course. Sinead probably came up with this part of the plan.

I look around. "I don't see any-"

"Found it!" Natalie interrupted. She pulled out a box of chicken from the oven. On it was another note:

_Good. Now try and find the potatoes_

_-Sinead_

I was too hungry to wonder about how Natalie had known to look in the oven.

"Why are they sending us on a treasure hunt for suitable food..." I grumble.

"This reminds me, I need to kill Sinead and her brothers." Natalie says, pulling open a cabinet.

"I agree with that." I reply, closing another cabinet. "The chicken was in the oven...Natalie did you check the microwave?"

"I'm not an idiot Ian," Natalie snapped. They must have been making a lot of noise because they heard someone entering the kitchen. The door swung open to reveal Amy and Daniel Cahill.

"Why are you being so loud? Some of us have plans for tomorrow and would like to sleep!" Daniel complained.

"Well, Sinead and I sent them on a scavenger hunt for their food." Amy explained, blushing.

Natalie glared at Amy, "Just give me the potatoes."

"They're in the cabinet under the sink." Amy pointed.

I opened the door and rummaged around, "I don't see them.."

"In the trash bag box."

I took out the potatoes and begin warming it up with the chicken. When I looked up again Amy and Dan were gone. Natalie stood behind him impatiently

After about 5 minutes, the food was done. We discussed our plans to get back at the Starlings over a late dinner.

"We could use poison 1,221 and ask them a bunch of embarrassing questions in front of everyone." Natalie offered. She always liked using her dart gun for everything. Not that it wasn't a good plan.

"Yes, that could work." I thought about this for a moment. "We can't do anything too close range, they will probably have Madison and Reagan on their side. Amy will probably be with Sinead most of the time. The boys will be in the lab by themselves most likely. If we can switch one of their ingredients so it blows up on them...nothing lethal, just to scare them. Sinead...we could use your idea and ask her if she has a crush on anyone here, who it is, etc." I suggested.

Natalie smirked the infamous Kabra smirk. She agreed to the plan and after finishing her dinner, she began making preparations and taking the necessary precautions. She got the chemical element I was going to switch out, Francium. It was highly explosive and would be set off by almost anything.

The next morning everyone was rushing to eat breakfast and get dressed to go a beach not far from the Cahill mansion. Natalie's and Ian's plan would have to wait for later...


	5. Chapter 5

The Cahills had decided the day before to go to the beach that was a short walk from where the mansion stood. Sinead was packing up her sunset orange beach bag.

Sinead's POV

_Let's see_. I think to myself; _sunblock, my black sunglasses, and a towel._

"That works, I'm sure if I forget anything someone else will have it." I say aloud, though no one is around to hear me. Then I changed into a white bikini and was about to leave when I heard a knock on my door.

"Sinead? Can I come in?" Hamilton. I still hadn't forgiven him for the explosion that had put my family out of the Clue Hunt and gave my brother crippling headaches and caused the other one to become mostly blind.

"What do you want?" I demand angrily. Hamilton opened the door and Sinead glared at him.

"I just wanted to let you know that Ned is having another of his migraines and he was asking for you." My glare quickly turned to a look of concern. I push pass Hamilton and run downstairs to see what Ned needed.

When Sinead got downstairs she rushed to where her brother laid on the sofa. Surrounding Ned was his brother Ted, Amy, Dan, and the Holt twins.

"Ned! Are you ok?" Sinead asked taking his hand. "Do you want to stay here? I can stay with you in case you need anything." Ned moaned something unintelligible into the pillow he was resting his head on.

"It's ok Sinead. I'll stay with him you can go to the beach with everyone else." Ted answered for his brother.

"But Ted…" I protest.

"It's ok. Go."

I nod and follow Dan outside, a tears welling up in my eyes.

Dan's POV

Amy walked with Sinead down the sandy trail to the beach. I followed close behind, intent on spying on my sister.

"So, where's the Kabras?" Sinead asked, suddenly realizing they weren't with the rest of the group.

"Ian is staying at the house doing who knows what, and Natalie left early." Amy explained.

Amy always somehow knew where everyone was albeit she was the least social one.

Sinead smirked. "Of course, you know that."

Amy raised an eyebrow, her jade eyes accusing. "Are you implying something?"

"Just that you are madly in love." Sinead dropped her voice to a half whisper for dramatic effect. Of course, Amy blushed.

Ian's POV

I glare at the strange containers full of a colourful liquids that I didn't recognize. How in the world am I going to switch it out? The current project that Ned and Ted were working on is spread out on the table in front of me in the lab. The problem was that I couldn't tell what substance was what. Finally I decide to call Natalie. My doubts are getting to me.

"Hey Natalie….Yeah well I have a better idea to get back at the Starlings boys….Well what if they see that it was switched...Alright just hurry up and get here!" With that he hung up and walked out of the lab.

Amy's POV

Back at the beach the rest of the Cahills were splashing around in crystal clear, blue, water. A chicken fight was going on with Sinead and myself on a team versus Madison and Reagan.

Naturally, the Holt twins won but it was still fun. I scan the beach and see Dan and Hamilton are throwing a Frisbee in ankle deep water, and Natalie was laying out on a towel up on the white sand tanning.

As I watched, Natalie picked up her phone and, after having a short conversation and looking very irritated, got up without a word and left back towards the mansion, leaving her stuff behind. Finding this strange and unlike her, I point it out to Dan and we quietly follow her.


	6. Chapter 6

Dan's POV

Amy and I silently followed Natalie towards the mansion. She seems a bit paranoid, looking back every few seconds. This makes it hard for me and my sister to stay hidden. I could have sworn she looked right at me! But she just kept walking, occasionally stopping to listen. Then her phone starts to ring

"Hello?... I'm on my way!... Just be patient! I'll be there soon... Bye!" Natalie looked angry.

That's when it hit me. She must be meeting with Ian for revenge on the Starlings! She doesn't want anyone following so that we can't warn them! I smile and look over at Amy, only she's not there. I look around to see Natalie farther up the path and Amy hiding in the tall grass as she turns around again. I rush up to meet them. Of course this was not so silent and Natalie saw me.

"Daniel! Have you been following me?!" She practically screamed, she had this awesome look of horror and shock mixed together.

"No, I just...was going to get more sunscreen." Dan replied.

"Your telling me no one on the beach has sunscreen?" She asked skeptically

"Yeah, no one."

"Daniel, I know your lying."

"Fine. I saw you leave the beach after seeing something on your phone and I wanted to find out how long I could follow you without being seen."

"I'm sure. Now I know you won't going back the beach so-" here she pulled her dart gun out of her bag, "-I suppose I'll have to knock u out for a while." Then she shot him and continued on her way.

Amy's POV

It took all my willpower not to scream as Natalie shot Dan with her dart gun. As soon as she was out of sight, I rushed over to Dan.

"Dan! Are you ok?" Of course I didn't get a response, but I could tell he was still breathing. I dragged him to the side of the trail and continued after Natalie.

Natalie's POV

After shooting Daniel, I continued walking towards the mansion. However just in case he wasn't alone, I warned Ian and took a slight detour into a clearing and hid on the other side. It wouldn't long for anyone else to appear, only to get knocked out like Daniel.

After waiting a total of five minutes I decided it was safe and started to return to the Cahill estate. Once I was back on the path I nearly collided with Amy.

Before she could run away I grabbed her wrist. I should have known she would be with him.

"I assume you want sunblock too?" I asked sarcastically.

"No! I was looking for Dan. I found him on the path with this sticking out of his chest." Amy held up the dart." I suspected you and when I found you weren't on the beach, I thought you would be headed back to the house. Obviously I'm right."

Amy's POV

I disturbed me how easily I was lying to the Cobra. Fortunately I was prepared in case this happened, I didn't want to end up with a dart in me.

"Whatever! If you had really been looking for Daniel you would have brought him with you."

"I brought him back to the beach and asked Hamilton to watch him for me." Which was half true. I had sent a text to Ham letting him know what was going on and he said he would take care of Dan.

"Uh huh sure, well you found me...now what?"

I hadn't been expecting that question. I know stupid of me, but I was so mad about Dan and curious as to where she was going. So instead of answering I rolled my eyes and walked towards the mansion, which was now in view.

When we got there. Ian angrily burst through the door. "Where have you-" he stopped when he saw me. "Why is she here?" He asked more calmly.

"Apparently she wants revenge on me for shooting Daniel. I think she was following me and that was her cover story." Natalie explained cooly.

Ian looked back and forth, first at me and then Natalie. "Come inside, I've been waiting for you, Natalie for what seems like hours."

Ian's POV

I walked back inside nervously. How was I going to explain my new plan to Nat without Amy hearing. She's best friends with Sinead, so she would definitely tell her. I sat on the couch and Natalie took a seat in a chair diagonal to me. Amy stood there for a moment looking uncertain as to whether she should sit or not.

"I'll make some lunch." she decided and then disappeared into the kitchen. I looked back at Natalie; she was writing on the notepad that had been sitting on the table. When she was done she passed it to me. It read: I don't trust that she won't be eavesdropping. Write you plan on this.

I raised an eyebrow at her as I heard a dish fall and shatter, then Amy scream. None the less, I spent a few minutes writing out my plan.

What if we use the truth serum on Sinead (poison 1,221) and the poison that makes you tell your deepest, darkest secrets on Ned and Ted (I'm not sure which one that is, poison was always your specialty). First we would have to find a way to keep them from running so we can do it one at a time. We can ask Sinead questions like if she has a crush on anyone here and who, for some reason it's always embarrassing for girls when they have to confess who they like.

I watched a smile work itself across my sister' space as she read my idea.

"Let's do it!" She said aloud and rushed to her room to load her dart gun.


	7. Chapter 7

**Natalie's POV**

I have waited what seems like a eternity for the peasants to return from the beach. When we could finally notice the group strolling up the pathway from a window in the living room, Ian and I grab three chairs, and place them side by side in the living room. After our trap is set, we sneak out of the living room and begin our search to locate the Starling boys. We search nearly every inch of the gigantic mansion, before finally spotting them outside launching soda bottle rockets into the air. I strut outside casually, planning my next sentence to come off as normally as possible.

"Hey guys, come over here for a second. I want to show you something." I say, striving to lure them into our trap.

"Natalie? What do you want?" Ned snapped obviously irritated.

"Just come here." I plead, my hands on my hips. _How dare Ned speak to me like that._ The boys ignore me until I skip over to them. I grasp both of them by one arm, and half drag them to the living room.

"Wha-" Ted beings to announce, but he is interrupted when Ian springs from his hiding post behind the wall and tackles Ted to the cold ground. I quickly twist around and grasp Ned's shoulder. Pressing into his pressure point, he begins to shrivel up. While he is weakened, I shove him backwards into one of the chairs, binding his body securely with ropes I discovered in one of the many storage closets around the house. Ian copies my movements, tying Ted down to the chair, tight.

Just as we complete strapping the brothers up, Sinead saunters into the living room as if just on time. She spots her brothers, then freezes. Horror fills the third Starlings sparkling green eyes, she finds her strength, and removes herself from the room, sprinting towards a hallway, yelling for someone to come help. My feet move quickly after her, chasing her. Even though she is screaming for support, everyone already knows better then to get involved in the Kabra affairs and kept out of my way. That is except for Amy.

**Amy's POV**

I sprint towards the scream as soon as I hear the call for help. I instantly know it is my best friend Sinead and I naturally suspect the Kabras. They're almost always the cause of any sort of commotion that involves running and screaming, plus everyone in the Cahill mansion already knows they needed revenge for the events that took place at dinner.

As I speed towards the living room, where the screams originated, Sinead nearly rams into me. Her face is sheet white, her eyes held her feelings and were filled with absolute horror. I knew she was terrified of what Ian and Natalie are capable of doing to her, and her brothers. I glance behind Sinead to detect Natalie closing in on us. When Natalie got within arms length, I snatch her arm, hard. The momentum twist us in a complete circle. I examine the hallway, but Sinead has disappeared.

"Leave her alone." I demand through gritted teeth, shoving Natalie up against the closest wall. Knowing Natalie, she wouldn't surrender so simply, without a catch.

"If I do, will you release me?" she questioned sweetly, as if she is an innocent angel.

I sigh. "Sure." I keep my hold on her, until she announces the words out loud.

"Fine, I won't chase her." Natalie bats her luscious long eye lashes at me as if to say, _you thought I'd lie? Me? Lie? Never._ This takes me by surprise, but I release her. I eye her closely while she slowly struts her way to the living room, clicking with every step in her louboutin heels. Right before she turns the corner, Natalie twists her face back at me and smirks that devil like Kabra smirk. That's when I knew she was scheming something. I quietly begin to tail her.

When we reach our destination, I finally see why she was smirking. There in the center of the vaulted living room are sitting three chairs. In the one farthest to the left was Ned; then in the middle, Ted. Lastly was Sinead. She was trying to look calm and unconcerned, but there was fear in her eyes. _Surely the cobras wouldn't do anything to injure the triplets with so many Cahills watching, waiting to see what would happen. Right? _

Sinead's POV

As soon as I noticed my brothers strapped to chairs, I knew my fate if I stayed, therefore I had to run and get away. It took a moment for the message to reach my feet, but when I did I sped out of the area, screaming for assistance, twisting and turning into random hallways hoping to escape. However, no matter where I hid, Natalie was always few steps behind. Almost as if she had a tracker on me. I barely avoided smashing into Amy, as I was making my way towards the gardens. When I arrived at the double glass doors, I glanced behind me, noticing that Natalie was no longer on my heels. I slumped against the wall and took in a deep breath. Little did I know, that was a big mistake. Of all the lessons that the clue hunt had taught me, it was to never let my guard down. That was of course, exactly what I did. That was why Ian was able to sneak up on me. I didn't notice him, until it was too late.


	8. Chapter 8

**Dan's POV**

I watch in agony as Ian hauls Sinead's body into the room and wraps ropes around her to secure her onto the vacant chair. I've been perched on the luxurious, light brown couch anxiously waiting for the Kabras' to start whatever they're scheming. I've seen their revenge first hand during the clue hunt, and it wasn't too fun, actually; it was horrifying. Flashbacks of Korea invade my thoughts, I quickly shake my head; as if that'll remove the terrible memory. I'm interested in how Ian and Natalie will preform when it's not life or death for the unlucky person who ended up in their clutches.

As soon as Natalie enters the room she clutches something on her sparkly belt. She dislodges her dart gun from its case and casually begins to load it. I have no clue what it is that she put in her weapon, but I got a gut wrenching feeling we'll find out soon. The room falls silent and the youngest cobra studies the Starlings as if who to pick first. Her dart gun points at Ned who is hiding his terror, she shakes her head; her perfect curls bouncing as if to say _he's not worth it yet_. The tension rises in the room when she waves her perfectly manicured hand, holding the bedazzled dart gun over Ted. The boy raises his head and rolls his eyes as if to say _shoot me_. Natalie releases a short, evil chuckle before aiming her dart gun at Sinead, pulling the trigger. A dart flies out and implants itself into Sinead's arm. Sinead's eyes widen as a scream erupts the silence in the room.

"That was Lucian truth serum. Now, I'm going to ask some questions, and the poison will prevent you from lying." Natalie grins smugly showing off her perfect dental work. "Now first off, do you have a crush on anyone in this room?" She asked as if she's sweet and innocent.

Sinead's forehead builds with sweat. She grips her bottom lip with her teeth, she couldn't deny anything. Having the feeling of Natalie controlling her drives her crazy; but she answers truthfully, "Yes."

"Who?" Natalie interrogates, the smile growing larger by the second.

I couldn't hide my smile any longer. I leaned back onto the plush couch to enjoy the show. I found this all very entertaining.

"Someone." Sinead snaps, although the truth serum is slowly taking over her. _Sinead is pretty smart to trick a Lucian serum. _I think to myself.

"What's his name?" Natalie is twisting her shimmering dart gun in her right hand, you can see that she's enjoying the slow torture. _Oh well, she'll have to answer after all. _The whole room quickly quiets down to intake Sinead's answer.

"Hamilton." Sinead closes her eyes as if in deep pain. A trickle of blood slowly descends from her lip as she has been gnawing on it the past five minutes.

The crowd gasps. Everyone's jaw drops. _Well that's not something you hear everyday. A Ekat having a crush on a Holt? The pair just didn't seem to _fit.I glance over and notice Hamilton's face turn bright red. Suddenly, Amy erupts out of the back of the crowd and angrily stomps over to Natalie.

"That is enough! L-l-eave the S-Starlings alone." Amy stutters, glaring at Nat. Amy threateningly twitches her sweaty hands as if she's going to choke Natalie if she doesn't quit.

"Oh, but I was just starting to have some fun." Natalie flutters her eye lashes, grinning at Amy. Amy's face heats up in anger as she balls her hands into fists.

"Ian!" Amy gestures her eyes towards Natalie. I read her expression of _tell her to stop, Ian please._ I don't think Ian caught onto what she is laying down though.

"What?" Ian snarled rudley. "Shouldn't you know better than to get in the way of our revenge." He sneered. Amy flinches as if taken aback by Ian's words.

**Ian's POV**

A agonizing pain filled in the spot of rage on Amy's face. Her beautiful, shimmering jade eyes began to gloss over, and I knew I hit her soft spot; and that she may begin to sob. I instantly regret what I yelled, but now there's no take backs. Not without ruining our -mine and Natalie's- reputation. However, I did soften my gaze on her a bit. Just as soon as the pain came onto her face, it was gone. Her left eye started to twitch, which meant only one thing. She is pissed.

"I have had enough of you freaking controlling cobras! You got your share of revenge during the clue hunt! You've caused us all so much pain. You're the reason why many of us have trust issues! We don't need any more of that chaos here, now, or ever! Could you stop being your idiotic arrogant selves, and take in consideration of others people's feelings, for once?!" Amy screamed, whipping her hands through the air. _Yeah, she is furious._

"Someone needs to teach the Starlings they can't just experiment on anyone they want! We are not lab rats!" Natalie snapped. Amy's eyes narrow harshly at Natalie. Amy begins stomping over to Natalie, I knew I need to stop this.

"Enough!" I bellow. "Untie them Natalie." I glare at her, until she rolls her eyes. I trot over to untie the knots around Sinead's ankles and wrists. I glance back to acknowledge Amy glaring at me. I smirk, even though I know it would only make Amy more angry. I was right. Her eyes narrow at me before shaking her head. She twists around and stomps out of the living room, making a dramatic exit. I continue untying the Starling triplets, and smile when I listen to Dan burst out laughing after his sister slams her bedroom door shut.

Sinead's POV

I made it my new goal to seek out Amy, and thank her many times as soon as I was free. After Natalie undid the last knot, I bolted towards the door before I was stopped by a giant body. Hamilton.

"What do you want Holt?" I asked impatiently, wanting to reach Amy.

"I like you too." He shyly smiles, blushes and casually walks away. I'm stunned for a moment, like my feet are super glued to the ground. After a few more seconds, I recover. I let out a long sigh of relief. I twist back around and study Natalie untying Ned. I got a extravagant idea, that distracts me from Hamilton's comment for just a minute.

I begin to nonchalantly skip back over to Natalie, a smile plastered on my pale face.

"Hey, I wanted to thank you for untying me. Do you want a gift of natural blush for freeing me?" I sweetly smile as if I'm an angel sent from above.

Natalie's bright eyes widen at the sound of makeup. "Sure!" Natalie sways back at forth excitedly.

I wind my right hand back and swing it towards Natalie's face, slapping her; leaving a red mark. "There you go." I giggle turning away, striding towards Amy's room. _She didn't know what hit her, no pun intended._


	9. Chapter 9

Amy's POV

I can't believe that just happened! Ian is such an idiot, I don't know what I saw…see in him. Why are the Kabras so evil? All these things run through my head as I lay on my bed crying into a soft red pillow. Red. That's the Lucian's color. Why does everything come back to them? It's like they control the universe. Flashbacks of when Isabel went berserk, even shooting her own daughter, and how close she came to becoming the most powerful person in the world. A knock on the door brings me back to reality. I get up and wipe off my tears before answering. I'm expecting Dan or maybe even Sinead, but when I open the door-speak of the devil- in walks Ian Kabra. He's no longer wearing that ridiculous smirk of his. In fact his face has a look of worry and sadness. It brings back more memories of the clue hunt, seems everything does these days. This time I watch as we knock out Isabel and Natalie begging us to help.

I snap back to reality and demand, "What do you want?"

Ian looks me over before answering. "Just making sure you are ok." Before I can respond there's a loud crash. I look behind me and see that the window had been shattered, sending shards of glass flying. I notice a dark figure slips quietly into the room and disappears in the shadows.

"That was strange." Ian commented eyeing the area suspiciously.

"Did you see that?" I ask as whatever entered the window darted across the room.

Ian walks around the room checking the room for anything or anyone out of the ordinary. He vanishes from view a moment later when he turns a corner and I almost lose it. I'm about to yell his name when suddenly a hand closes around my mouth and a dagger is pressed against my back.

"Head towards the window. Make any move to escape and I will kill you." The stranger threatens. Obediently I walk towards my doom.

Ian's POV

I turn a corner to inspect the bathroom for anything that shouldn't be there. It looks perfectly normal. The towels are hanging on the towel rod, shower curtain pulled back, I even looked in the cabinets. There wasn't anyone or anything wrong. When I reenter the bedroom area I see that Amy is gone. Assuming that -by the fact she was scared to death- she went downstairs, I leave to join the others.

As I enter the kitchen I see everyone eating. However there were two empty seats, signifying that Amy hasn't returned. I sit down next to Sinead; this would have been Amy's spot. I noticed her tense when I sat down, obviously uncomfortable with sitting next to me after what happened. Especially since it's almost the same setup as when she delivered the poison to Natalie.

"Have you seen Amy?" I ask worriedly.

"No. Why? It's not like you care for her existence anyway." Sinead replied angrily. This struck home. I knew I hadn't been the nicest person to her recently. I guess like you never really know the value of something until it's gone. It's like that now. I realize how much I love Amy now that she thinks I despise her. She probably wants nothing to do with me.

"She's missing Sinead. A few minutes ago we were in her room and suddenly the window burst. Amy claimed she saw something so I went to check it out. When I came back she was gone. I had thought that Amy would have come back but…" I didn't need to finish I could tell Sinead understood what I was getting at.

"You think she was kidnapped." It was phrased more as a statement than a question but I nodded my head anyway. "I'll see what I can do."


	10. Chapter 10

Sinead's POV

Immediately after hearing the devastating news that Amy, my best friend, has gone missing; I spring into action. I nonchalantly step away from my chair and walk over and crouch next to where Dan was sitting at the mahogany so I was level with the boy.

"I'm going to tell you something and you cannot freak out." I whisper into his ear. He nods as if he understands and I release the news onto him. "Amy's gone." Dans body stiffens at the sound of the two words in the same sentence. He turns to me with an angry facial expression masking his worry.

"What do you mean gone?" Dan yells loudly, with a blotch of concern and worry in his voice. _Of course Dan had to blurt it out when I __**specifically**__ told him not to! Well guess I might as well tell everyone now since Dan got their attention._

Angrily I straighten myself up and send a dirty look down at Dan," Ian, would you care to explain?" I question with a pinch of annoyance in my voice as I backtrack to my chair glaring at Dan the whole way.

Ian glances around at all the Cahills staring at him intently, waiting for an explanation of the outburst. "Amy is gone…" and so he recounted the story of how he went to check on Amy after her outburst and the window shattering. Ian told them about an unseen intruder and Amy missing when he returned from clearing the bathroom area.

**Ian's POV**

As I concluded my story Hamilton asked, "Who would capture Amy? She doesn't know anything vital to her branch or the Cahills in general." After a few moments of silence as everyone contemplated the matter, something sunk into Jonah's mind as a look of horror crossed his face.

"They think she knows the serum ingredients…." He whispered staring down in the middle of the mahogany dining table, and then repeated except so everyone could hear, "They think she still remembers how to make the master serum." Everyone in the room gasped but nodded their heads as the theory did make sense. Amy and Dan won the clue hunt, so if anyone was to go after a Cahill in search of the recipe they would target her or her brother.

"Dan, we need to get you to a safe place just in case Jonah's theory is correct and they come after you too." I announce standing up from the table.

"But we don't know the recipe! Isabel is the one who made it. All we did was end up with it after stopping her!" Dan protested, standing up across the table.

"We have to get Amy back." Sinead declared also standing up with the boys. "I don't know how or where they're holding her hostage but we have to figure something out, before something bad happens." She said this with such conviction and confidence that the others seated around the table nodded their heads in agreement with this seemly hopeless plan.

**Natalie's POV**

This idea is beyond stupid. We have no way of knowing who took her or where she is what so ever. I have to do this for Daniel. I can't stand seeing him in so much agony. I glance over at Sinead trying to comfort Daniel on the couch though he seems absolutely numb and lost. I think deeper and harder, ripping my eyes off him as I don't want to see him in anymore pain. There must be something left over from the Clue Hunt that we can use to hone in on her. Suddenly I stand up and begin pacing. All the talking ceases and everyone stares at me extremely puzzled; waiting for me to speak.

"Ian, any chance it still works?" I question. In the last stages of the Clue Hunt, we put a tracker in Amy's cell phone. That's how Isabel knew to arrive at the unusual place with all the questions that brought the branches together and eventually led to the room where Mum… Isabel was patiently waiting.

"Considering she had her phone with her when she was kidnapped, I think we have a pretty good chance of finding her with it." Ian answered his face brightening. We all sprint followed by our cousins to his room.

**Amy's POV**

Once we stepped out onto the roof, as my room is on the second floor, my kidnapper twists my body around to face them. She is a young woman, about 17 or 18 years old. She is thin and tall, she also has a strong grip though not nearly as deadly as the Holts. The woman is dressed in all black, wore a hood and a piece of clothing that covered the lower half of her face, obscuring her appearance. She glances me over then replaced the dagger at my back and instructed me on how to safely exit the building. On the ground a white mini-van pulls up. Two men dressed in black, secret agent like suits, flung open the sliding door to the back seat and trained guns with lasers on me as the SWAT would do. The girl shoves me into the car and I obtain the seat on the opposite side. The two men take their seats in the far back and my kidnapper sat in the chair beside me.

"Wh-what do yo-you want?" I stutter. I'm not even ashamed my stutter came back; because it's obvious on why it's here in this situation.

"I don't know what _he_ wants from you, but Iwould appreciate it if you were silent the rest of the way." The girl replied irritably facing forward. I noted she had a -slightly faded but still quite strong- Scottish accent. I would have liked to ask her more about where she came from but I was afraid of what she might do to me if I spoke again; Plus I didn't quite trust that my voice would work well enough. The girl glanced over and studied me for a while. Then she reached into a pocket on the back of the seat in front of her and pulled out a sage green iPod and handed it to me without a word. I stuttered a thank you and she smiled, leaned back into her beige colored chair and closed her eyes. I put in the ear buds that were plugged into the device and sifted through the songs searching for one I enjoyed. My eyes widened at the sight of the next song that appeared on the screen. KV 617. The song Mozart wrote. The song that had been a clue. I pressed play and listened to that song as I reflected on everything that had happened. Who were these people? What do they want? I felt tears welling up in my eyes as my thoughts drift to Dan. I missed him and his dweebness. I wonder what the others are doing right now. Have they noticed I was gone yet? I usually find a quiet, out of the way, place to read so they probably aren't concerned yet. Who knows how long until they find out I'm missing or even find where they are taking me. Soon I can't help it anymore any the tears flow silently down my cheeks. I soon begin to wonder who this woman sitting beside me is. She showed me a small act of kindness even though she didn't have to. I see a potential alliance with her. She may be my only chance of escape but I'm not sure how long they will keep her around after she delivers me to whoever _he_ is.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N I wanted to give a shout out to Rolling with the Cahills (forgive me if its typed wrong) who is the beta reader person thing for this story and has made it a bazillion times better. If you don't believe me go back and read the first chapter. **

**Amy's POV**

The van slows to a halt only a few feet away from a tiny, basic, brown building. The building has no remarkable features, actually no features to be exact except a white door a little diagonal from the front of the vehicle. It doesn't take long for the two intimidating men south of me to begin directing orders at the girl sitting in the chair to my right like a military guard. I couldn't understand what they were saying as it was all in a different language, one I did not recognize. She responded in a like manner before wrapping her thin long fingers around my forearm and roughly tugging me out of the van and shoving me towards the plain door. As she went to twist the handle, someone from the inside took it and turned it first….

**Dan's POV**

I'm in utter shock of the events that just took place. My sister, my real family, my best friend, is gone. Whoever kidnapped her must have been keeping an eye on us because between the two of us she's definitely the one who could disappear for hours at a time and no one bothered to notice or care. Except for Ian of course. If not for the disturbing, uncalled for event that had taken place just before she disappeared; I don't think anyone would have forced all their attention on trying to find her. Everyone would most likely assume she was reading in the library. Ian is the most frightened and is definitely showing it. Ian pounds his fingers vigorously into the keyboard, tapping the mouse quickly doing everything in his power to locate her. Currently he's quickly working to locate the bug he placed in Amy's phone. It was created by Ekats, which means it should obviously still be up and working. I'm on my knees praying to god that she has her phone.….

**Ian's POV**

My stomach churns as Amy's scream of terror replays in my brain over and over like a broken record. This is all surreal. She can't be gone. She just can't. I need to locate her but at this exact moment I'm too in shock to do anything and my hands keep fumbling and vigorously shaking. I keep noticing Natalie keeps turning her head ever so slightly and peeking back at Daniel who sits with a grim expression painted on his face while he stares at the wall on the couch. My hands keep shaking as I've never been this terrified for Amy Hope Cahill's life since Korea. I twinge of annoyance escapes from a sigh from my mouth as I try to turn the bloody laptop on. Eventually Natalie takes her focus on Daniel, and loses her patience and snatches the laptop from me easily placing force onto the power button.

"OK. Locating her...now." Natalie states, staring at the screen. I scan the screen with my eyes, impatiently waiting for the results to appear. A few seconds later a faint beeping noise escapes from the laptop speaks and an angry expression paints itself over my sister's face.

"Her phone isn't powered on!" I'm closing in on tears slipping from my eyes and by the tension of the room; almost everyone else is too, I observe as she stands up from her place on the couch adjacent to me. She speed walks over to the couch where Amy's brother sits with a face of pure misery and takes his shivering hand into hers and delivers a comforting squeeze of his hand. I turn my attention over to Sinead breaking down into tears openly. Her sore hands covering her smeared makeup and the bare skin of her arms displaying the scars inflicted on her body during the clue hunt. Hamilton is right beside her trying, and failing terribly to comfort the poor girl, but he only seems to be making things worse….

**Dan's POV**

As soon as Natalie states that Amy's phone is off, a sick feeling of utter hopelessness consumes me, as I sink deeper into a state of sadness. A feeling of defeat enters the room as we have no knowledge of who captured Amy or where she might. Out of the peripheral vision of my right eye, I see Natalie making her way over to me. She plops down right next to me, though I'm too distraught and emotionally drained to argue and move to a different seat. Actually her presence is some type of twisted comfort. Natalie of all people. She takes my hand, which feels at the moment like one thousand pounds, and squeezes it. I raise my chin and lock eyes with Natalie. Even the great and mighty cobra is affected by my sister's disappearance.

Sinead takes a deep inhale and composes herself, wiping away her tears. "There has to be some way we can find her."

"We can't give up just yet. Not after one try." Hamilton agrees; Pumping his fist.

"I'd better call Nellie." I say, sliding my gold iPhone 5s out my back pocket and dialing her number quickly.

"Hey kiddo, what's up?" Nellie's voice echoes through my ear drum.

"Umm..." I say holding back a million tears.

"Dan? Are you alright?" Nellie questions, obviously concerned.

"Amy's missing…" As I recount the story, I could practically feel the intensity of grief and anger in her voice.

"I'm on my way." Nellie declares in a stone cold voice. Those were the last words I heard come from her before the line went dead.

**Natalie's POV**

Dan explains to us that Nellie is on the way back to the Cahill Mansion and will promptly arrive in a half an hour. I rise from my seat next to Dan and make my way back over to my seat next to Ian. As soon as I take a seat, I can see deep in his cold sparking amber eyes that he's formulating a plan.

"I know how we can save Amy if it was the Vespers who took her." Ian announces coldly glancing around at everybody's facial expressions. I raise my eyebrow at him curiosity filling within me. As leader of the Lucian branch, I'm positive he has many resources at the tip of his fingers; but I'm not quite sure what he is hinting at. "I have an agent. Not just any agent, an agent on the inside." Those six words restored hope to the Cahill family.


	12. Chapter 12

Amy's POV

The person who opened the door looked like a mix between a mad scientist and a psychopathic killer. He wore a white lab coat that was spattered with blood and a surgical mask covering most of his facial features. He had a crazed look in his eye that reminded me of Isabelle after she had ingested the Cahill master serum. I shake the horrible flashbacks out of my mind as the girl pushes me through the door and down a long plain hallway. Before I can process anything else the door opens again and two guards come in carrying a beat up boy about my age. He seems unconscious and is put in an awkward stance as the guards sloppily chain him up. As soon as they leave he peaks an eye open and smirks arranging himself into a more comfortable position. For a moment I allow myself to hope to place him among the Cahills. After all he did carry himself like a Lucian. My hope vanish when he looks at me curiously and asks who I am.

"My name is Amy. What's yours?" I answer, trying my hardest to keep from stuttering.

The boy flips his coal black hair and his silvery blue eyes sparkle in the light. "I'm Kyle. You don't happen to be one of those Cahills? A Lucian or Ekat preferably." He answers carelessly, as if we were talking under normal conditions. Normal. I hadn't experienced "normal" since Grace's death.

"I'm a Madrigal, sorry." I answer with a forced smile.

"I'm a guardian so it all works out." Kyle responds, standing up. "If only I could get these stupid things off!" He mutters to himself and begins trying to slip his hands through. Unfortunately all that results from this is several reopened cuts and scabs.

Natalie's POV

I watch anxiously as Ian phones a girl named Felicity who has been working on finding a Vesper stronghold for several months now.

"Hullo? Felicity...Listen for a second! Have they brought any new prisoners in lately?...Yes! That girl is a Madrigal. I need you to get her out at all costs….I know, I know but she's the leader of the Cahill family. Her safety is more important than the mission. I'm pulling you out, but I want her out as well... Good, see you in a few days." Ian hangs up and walk over to the group of Cahills waiting in almost tangible suspense for him to let them know the plan.

**Dan's POV**

I sit on the edge of my seat waiting for a status report. _Status report? What is wrong with me? _I think as Ian makes his way to the front of the room.

"Okay. Felicity, Lucian agent 214, is going to get Amy out. The problem is that she doesn't have the authority to move prisoners. Which means there's going to be a fight." Ian pauses, letting the words sink in. He's about to start again when a furious knocking is heard at the front door. I slowly get up and trudge over, my feet feel heavy with led.

As I open the door, a pissed Nellie comes barging in.

"IAN! WHERE THE HELL IS AMY?" She screams, turning the corner into the living room where all the Cahills are gathered. Ian looks pretty frightened and he should be. Nellie looks like she's about to turn into a giant, green rage monster.

"We believe she's being held by Vespers. My agent confirmed she's at one of their strongholds." Ian answers, trying to appear calm and in control, though he's failing terribly.

Natalie struts up to Nellie, "Have a seat. Ian is trying to form a rescue mission."

"Umm...As I was saying, Felicity can only get so far before she'll be overrun with guards and we'll have to meet her halfway, as you Americans say." Ian paused for a moment and the family looked at him expectantly. "Suit up." 

The Cahills all ran around, frantically getting ready for battle. I head down the winding staircase to the armory underneath the house. Inside I find my gray locker area and search through it for a few minutes to find my armor and weapons. _Who would ever need an armory in their basement besides a Cahill and expect to have to use it? There is something seriously wrong with our family... _I think to myself as I don my armor and head back to the living room.

**Nellie's POV**

As angry as I am with Ian, I know fighting with him isn't going to help anything so I follow Sinead and Natalie into the training room to pick out a few weapons. When we enter the spacious room, I'm temporarily blinded by the bright lights that fill the area. I never understood why Amy made it so bright, I'll have to ask her once she gets back. _I make it seem as if she's just away for a trip, when really Amy is being held hostage!_ Shaking my head to clear my thoughts I walk in the direction of the dart-guns. I've always wanted to try one of those out after seeing how effective Nat was with them during the Clue Hunt.

Of course Natalie is already over here, "Nat, which poison are you using?"

She was too preoccupied with her thoughts to notice I called her Nat, which means she was probably having some sort of mental dilemma, but answered the question, "175."

_As if I know what that means_. I walk over to the poisons holding one of the silvery dart-guns I found on the weapon rack and notice each has a number and description. I skim through until I find 175, my eyes widening as I read the description.

Poison 175

Causes internal bleeding and severe abdominal pain.

It takes effect almost immediately.

Hands trembling, I grab a vial and return to where Natalie stands loading her dart-gun. I don't even need to ask her my question. Holstering her own weapon she takes mine, demonstrating how to load it. _Why is she being so nice? _Before I have any more time to think about it, the kid- because that's what they were _just kids!- _suggested we had better put on some armor. The Vespers will be using deadly weapons, no doubt about it and from past experience I know they are not merciful, so I nod and follow her downstairs to the armory.

**Amy's POV**

After a while of trying to break his bonds, but to no avail, Kyle gives up and sinks to the floor with his hands suspended above him. A few moments of silence pass, then one of the soldiers come in and grab me. My first instinct is to fight, but the Clue Hunt has taught me at times cooperation is best. This was one of those times, fighting would only make it harder to escape. The fear that filled Kyle's eyes did not help with this. So I look away as I'm dragged out the door and through the hallway, until we reach a set of stairs.

In a gruff voice the figure says, "Down there and to the left." There must not have been any other way of going about down there because the guard did not follow me downstairs. In case it was a test to see whether I needed to be tied up or guarded I went to the left when the staircase came to a fork in the path. It spiraled downward and at the very bottom was a door. Cautiously, I pushed it open to reveal a room, empty and plain with the exception of a lone table in the center with a single chair on either side. In the chair facing the door sat a tall figure. It took me a moment to recognize him, but soon his features matched those of Ian's description. There could be no doubt. It was Vikram Kabra.


End file.
